Sora
by fudouish
Summary: Kei met Kururu one day... and this is where everything changed...


Sora-nii

Kei was listening to 'I do' a song by Colbie Calliat , yeah I know it was out of character for her, but she feel like hearing it, so yeah.

"So I heard Kururu finally met Ikki?" asked Gilga.

"Yeah… and?" replied Kei

"I have the good news, just now right, wanna hear the bad one?" Gilga asked again.

"Huh? That's good? Whatever, spill it! ", Kei said while playing Tales of games on her PSP.

" Sora nii got ambushed… haha " Gilga said that like nothing happened.

"Hell? No way! hahaha, that's funny !" Kei laughed hard.

"I thought so myself, he's at Makigai sensei's hospital now", said Kaore who had just come back from a solo fight.

"Is that so? Should we visit him?" asked Rox, because she was bored as hell.

"Kanon texted me just now and he's there! We're planning to rehearse, so yeah I'm going ", Kei was pretty excited meeting Kanon again.

"Yeah, alright", so the guys decides to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>SFX: ssh ssh *sneaking around*<p>

Loud noises were coming from the room next to the hallway, and Kei was curios and checked it out herself, while her friends were talking to Ine near the exit. And she wasn't even thinking twice barging to people's room and privacy. So she gathered lots of courage and walks towards the noisy room and eager to find out what lies within.

E-e-excuse me is Mr. Takeuchi, here?" Kei was saying to herself, "I'm such an idiot, I'm not even looking straight right now and I'm trembling… WTF Am I doing?"

Kathrine? , said a blond guy and he was as surprised as seeing a long cat.

"K-K- WHA- WHAAAAE HI, Kanon " Kei was happy enough she wasn't alone in that room, and met Kanon, it was a big freakin' relief ,until she realizes that Ringo and Ikki was there too, EVEN YOSHITSUNE WAS THERE…

"H-h-hooooolly crumcakes! What are you doing here, err what was your name again?" both Ikki and Rika said that at the same time, but different swears.

"Ahah, I was looking for this guy here", Kei said that while tapping Kanon's shoulder.

"Well that's awkward lil' missy, how come you were asking about a man named Takeuchi just now?, finally Sora spoke.

"That's a question, indeed! Yoshitsune added, and the room was intense.

"This girl is a fan of Sora." Kanon replied calmly.

"Ah,yeaaah! Hi Sora-san! Nice too meet ya", awkward enough, Kei starts to shakes Sora's hand nonstop.

"Oho-kayyy :D, you're hot.. I could easily believe anything you throw at me", Sora replied.

"SORAAAA!" Rika shouted.

"Yeah I agree with ya Sora-san! I didn't get a good look at her the other day, I guess she is cute", by Ikki saying that, Ringo turned soulless.

"Arrite, Ringo don't be sad! Ima do 'that' with you lat- ", before Kanon finishes his sentence, Ringo stopped him and said "Err, come here a sec!" then she dragged Kanon outside and Kei was left speechless. Kei then decides to go outside to prevent further questioning.

* * *

><p>"So Ikki, I guess by tomorrow you'll be trained by Sora-san…" Kei asked.<p>

"I dunno, yeah maybe" Ikki replied

"I see, master those tricks that he teach you, it'll be useful one day…" suddenly Kei bumped into Kururu and both of them (Kururu and Kei) was shocked seeing each other.

"K-k-ku-ruru… Hello there!" Kei said it as calm as possible.

"Kathrine-san, what are you doing here? I thought you hated being at Japan…" Kururu asked while fixing her hair pin.

"Ah yeah, that's just an excuse of mine to gain freedom, I guess. Okay bye, see you!"

"W-w-wait" Kururu was a bit overwhelmed by what's happening.

"Do you know her Sumeragi-san?" asked Ikki.

I'm not sure, she's different now… last time I saw her is when I was in elementary school, So I guess I don't know her" Kururu sees something's wrong in Kei's eyes, but she didn't know what's bothering her.

"Are you related in some ways?" asked Ikki again, now he's curious.

"Umm, I don't know, her mother is a friend of my parents... that's all I know" Kururu answered it with uncertainties.

"Oh, I see". Ikki was eager to find out a lot more about this person that pledge to him the other day, there's more to her than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>So,who's Kei really? Soon you'll find out… So please keep reading my fanfict.<p> 


End file.
